


Obstruction of Justice

by skeletonsinthecloset (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/skeletonsinthecloset
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu did not kill Rantaro Amami. She knows this, her best friend, Detective Shuichi Saihara knows this, but ultimately, he and his detective partner, Kyoko Kirigiri, were not able to prove her innocence. While locked up, she meets infamous assassin Maki Harukawa, and learns that the cold and distant girl might not be as frigid as she seems.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Kirigiri Kyoko & Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Obstruction of Justice

**Author's Note:**

> whoo boy, here we go. i apologize for any possible ooc characters, this is my first time writing danganronpa so things might not be perfect. i've decided not to use archive warnings quite yet, since i'm not entirely sure what exactly i'd be willing to portray directly, but if one of the things under the warning tags does show up, i will tag it, don't worry. also i know nothing about criminal court outside of ace attorney so like, things are gonna be wrong and no i will not correct them. also the first chapter is short i know but i swear they'll get longer as the story goes on. think of this like the prologue of sorts

Kaede Akamatsu felt like the entire world was crashing down around her. 

When she heard the bang of the gavel and the word “guilty,” her vision swam, and suddenly everything felt oh-so far away. She thought she might have fallen had she not been already sitting. She could vaguely hear various people talking to her, but she didn’t register a single word.

This was how it ended, huh? Her life ruined because of a crime she didn’t even commit. She knew she was innocent, Shuichi and Kyoko knew she was innocent,  _ Rantaro _ knew she was innocent. But Rantaro was dead, and Shuichi and Kyoko just couldn’t gather enough evidence to acquit her.

It was the perfect frame job, she thought through the chaos. Her fingerprints on the murder weapon, the crime scene, everywhere. She had even built the rube-goldberg machine that was used to kill him.

Too bad she didn’t. Kill him, that was.

She wasn’t exactly sure where she was when she finally came back to her senses. It took her a second to recognize the glass barrier in front of her, and Shuichi and Kyoko behind it, trying to get her attention. She looked up at them, real panic finally setting in at the grim looks on their faces. Even Kyoko’s perpetual stoicism seemed to be cracking a bit under the pressure of failure.

“We’re so sorry, Kaede…” Shuichi sniffed, wiping his tears off of his cheeks.

“If our investigations had gone unhindered, this wouldn’t have happened.” Kyoko said, bitterness lacing her voice.

“But don’t worry!” Shuichi butted in, slamming his hands on the table in front of the glass barrier. “We’re gonna do everything we can to get you out of here. I’m sure we’ll be able to find something that proves you couldn’t have killed him. You’ll be back home in no time!” He said, his false confidence cracking and breaking the more he spoke. 

Kaede gave him a weak, half-fake smile. “I’m sure you will.” She said, not fully realizing how badly her voice was shaking until she was already speaking. “You’re a great detective, Shuichi, there’s no case you can’t solve.” She could already feel the tears streaming down her face before she could stop them. She felt her smile drop, and before she knew it she was leaning over, face in her hands, sobbing her lungs out. 

“I-I don’t-” she stammered, trying futilely to stop the tears, “I didn’t kill him, Shuichi, I didn’t. Why can’t they see that? I never hurt anyone, especially not Rantaro, he was my friend, why would I kill him?” 

“I don’t know, Kaede.” He said quietly. “Whoever framed you did a damn good job, but no frame-up is ever perfect. There  _ will  _ be a hole in it somewhere, and we’re going to find it, right Kyoko?”

Kyoko nodded, opting to stay silent while the two friends talked it out.

“We  _ will _ find the person who killed Rantaro and framed you for it, I promise.” He said. “And then you’ll come home, and everything will be fine.”

Kaede sniffed, wiping away her tears with her sleeve, even though they just kept coming. “Okay.” She said, giving him a small, watery smile.

“We’ll get you out of here Kaede, just you wait.”


End file.
